<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burning desire by GoldTitaniumArmour</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759633">Burning desire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldTitaniumArmour/pseuds/GoldTitaniumArmour'>GoldTitaniumArmour</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Burning Desire [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bars and Pubs, Belly Kink, Biting, Blow Jobs, Chubby bucky barnes, Cunnilingus, Elevator Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Fat Bucky Barnes, First Meetings, Flirting, Height Differences, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kink Fic, M/M, My First Smut, No Fat Shaming, Pegging, Porn With Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Size Difference, Size Kink, Strap-Ons, Trans Bucky Barnes, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, fat appreciation, fat kink, why isnt that an offical tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:01:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldTitaniumArmour/pseuds/GoldTitaniumArmour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark is bored out of his mind.  Clearly the solution is to go to a small, pretty seedy bar just outside of the city. This is where he comes face to face with the most beautiful person he's ever seen. Long hair tied in a bun, stubbled, with the most piercing, steel blue eyes he'd ever seen. Tony could get lost in those eyes.</p><p>Right now though, he intended on buying this gorgeous man a drink, seducing him with his infamous Stark charm, and getting him alone so he could get his hands on that perfect, incredibly soft-looking belly that bounced off his wide thighs with every step. </p><p>Please read the tags!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Burning Desire [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In case it wasn't made obvious by the tags (PLEASE READ THE TAGS) and the summary, this is a (sort-of in character, fairly wholesome) kink fic. Don't like, don't read. (No body or fat-shaming here though!) Also, this is my first smutty fic, be gentle!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony was bored. So, so very bored. </p><p>He had been working on a project for R&amp;D for three days straight, going totally MIA. So when his darling honeybear arrived to make sure he wasn't dead, Rhodey had dragged a protesting (but physically outmatched) Tony to his suite to put him to bed, crossing his arms and staring at him with a military-perfected glare. Tony groaned dramatically but after changing into clothes that were unscathed by grease, the mental and physical exhaustion finally hit him and he collapsed face-first into bed, eventually mustering the energy to bring his face somewhere near the pillow. And that's the last thing he remembered for the next fifteen hours. </p><p>Tony awoke early the next afternoon to the sharp, repetitive noise of one of his least favorite ringtones and with a dehydration headache that rivaled the worst of his hangovers. He let out a whimper as he sat up, rubbing his eyes with still-filthy hands. He flailed his hand to the side in a circular 'on with it' motion and JARVIS, his new favorite person, took the hint and patched the call through, lowering the typical speaker volume. </p><p>The wall next to him turned into a screen and Pepper's face came up, neutral and professional looking as ever. That neutral expression curved into a disapproving one as she took in the sight of her boss and ex-boyfriend still in bed, with hair sticking up straight, rumpled loungewear, and god-knows-what smearing his olive skin. Pepper pinched the bridge of her nose in blatant exasperation. </p><p>"I take it you forgot about the board meeting in fifteen minutes, Tony." Not even waiting for Tony's protest on something that was so clearly true, she continued. </p><p>"That's kind of why I'm calling, by the way. You won't listen to Jarvis, so you'd better listen to me because I will be calling ahead of time before every board meeting. It's better than the flood of calls I get from everyone else at the meeting if I don't."</p><p>Tony rubbed his forehead and stood to get a glass of water from the ensuite, feeling only the slightest bit guilty because yes, he had completely forgotten about what had been in his calendar for well over a month now, complete with weekly and then daily reminders. </p><p>When Tony returned to his bedroom, Pepper looked less annoyed and was sipping from her own glass. </p><p>"Lucky for you, that's not why I'm calling today. Meeting's postponed for next week, Chairman of the Board Stevens got into a crash on the way to work." </p><p>Tony sighed in relief at not having to rummage around for Tylenol, look like a presentable CEO, shove food matter down his throat, and make his way down to the 23rd floor in the space of ten minutes. </p><p>"Fantastic. So... we good here? All set?" He flashed a charming grin at his personal assistant.</p><p>Unimpressed, Pepper continued. </p><p>"The new date is in the calendar and yes, Mr. Stevens is going to be fine, so glad you asked. I'll let you go and... clean up, now." She smiled fondly at the man once again sprawled out on his absurdly-soft bed. </p><p>"Thank you, Ms. Potts." Tony returned the fond smile, their mild banter always a familiar and reassuring presence. </p><p>"You're welcome, Mr. Stark." Pepper stood up to turn the call off and Tony rolled to the edge of the bed. God, he could really go for some coffee right now. </p><p>***</p><p>After caffeinating and ordering in a very breakfast-y lunch, Tony was sitting on the couch, just enjoying the fact that he had no reservations, commitments, interviews, or visitors of any sort for the rest of the day. </p><p>And five minutes later he was bored. So, so very bored. Also horny. Very horny. Which is when a great and definitely not stupid plan struck him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony remembered this seedy little club with surprisingly good drinks in Queens. He had gone during breaks when he was at MIT, once he thought he could feasibly pass for 21. Or bribe the guy at the bar, whatever. He felt restless down to his bones, a familiar need to be doing something. Plus, he hadn't had sex for over a month, since Pepper had broken up with him. Tony wasn't completely sure what the acceptable time frame was to go have a one-night stand after the dissolving of a six-month-long relationship, but surely he was in the clear by now. </p><p>After a split-second of deliberation, Tony changed into jeans and a band tee, a combination he didn't get to wear nearly often enough after deciding to take his job seriously. He grabbed his one baseball cap and a pair of sunglasses on his way out, figuring that some semblance of a disguise against the paparazzi would be a good idea. </p><p>***</p><p>The club was pretty much just how he remembered. Different bartender, newer lighting, and some seating so new the laminate on the fabric hadn't cracked yet. Beyond that, the floor was still gross, the walls stained with cigarette smoke, there was still a decent crowd, and the distinct smell of cheap beer permeated the air. </p><p>After taking in the limited sights, Tony finally stepped through the door, dodging the stumbling drunk clumsily trying to exit. The bartender was staring at the wall, glassy-eyed with boredom when Tony walked over and rapped on the bar with his knuckles. Flashing the bartender a smile and sliding a hundred dollar bill at him, he asked for a virgin margarita and to keep them coming. Tony swallowed down the lump in his throat and tried to quell the burning in his blood, begging him for just one whiskey. Just a shot. </p><p>Tony hopped up into a wobbly seat at the end of the bar and looked around for anyone to catch his interest. His eyes skipped over older men, a couple of teenagers, and a group of giggling women. He finally settled on, to his shock, the most gorgeous man he'd ever seen that just walked in. The man seated himself comfortably at the other end of the bar, chatting with the bartender. A regular, Tony figured. </p><p>He drank in every inch of this captivating person. The man had long hair, expertly tied up in a messy bun, and Tony wondered how lengthy would be if he tugged on that hair enough to dislodge the elastic. The next thing of note was stubble that was just a little patchy, and Tony wanted to touch. He had an adorably plump double chin that wobbled as he spoke and creased as he turned and Tony wanted to kiss it.</p><p>Tony turned away before he got caught staring. He looked around at everyone else but found he couldn't get his mind off the incredibly attractive man. He remembered how his chest and belly bounced inside of his perfectly fitted buttondown with every stride he took, and how that wide belly drooped over the waistband of his jeans, overhang hitting his thighs as he moved. Oh god, speaking of... what Tony would do to those extremely well-padded thighs. He took a moment to admire how they spread out to be at least a few inches off the side of the chair he was in when he sat down. </p><p>Tony bided his time, slowly sipping his disappointing drink, waiting for the bartender's conversation with the man to finally end. When it did, at long last, Tony called him over and bought the man at the end of the bar a drink, telling the bartender to give him one of whatever he usually gets. </p><p>The man, upon having a Moscow Mule set down in front of him, got this cute confused look on his face, and he turned to look at Tony. For the first time before a one-night stand (he hoped it would end in one, anyway), Tony felt nervous and fluttery. And he was starting to get hard. Shifting in his seat, Tony gave a friendly wave to the man, who to Tony's relief beckoned him over with a toothy smile, reaching over to pat the empty seat next to him. He noticed the striped blue, pink, and white pin on the man's lapel and made a mental note to mention that later to assure the man he definitely still wanted to have sex, assuming they got that far. Plus, Tony couldn't help but notice the multiple rolls on his sides visible through the shirt when he leaned over like that. He swallowed hard and walked over, dodging the mysterious puddle on the tile floor. </p><p>Tony reseated himself and after an awkward moment of silence the man spoke in what Tony was happy to discover was a delightfully low, raspy voice. </p><p>"Hey, thanks for the drink, doll. Can I get your name?" He leaned closer to Tony, who subtly shivered. </p><p>"Tony, and it's no problem. I just wanted a good excuse to come over here and introduce myself. Do I get a name back?" Tony asked in his most blatantly flirtatious tone. </p><p>The man paused for a moment and replied. </p><p>"Call me Bucky."</p><p>Tony stared at him for a second, before politely inquiring about the honestly ridiculous name because... come on, that can't be real. Bucky explained through laughter that no, it was just a nickname for his also ridiculous middle name because James is just boring. They continued talking and Tony made a point of keeping it to impersonal topics. For some reason he decided to think about later, he wanted this man to know him just as Tony, not as Tony Stark, Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist. </p><p>Before they knew it, it had been nearly an hour. They were much closer together than they had started, with Tony's hand on Bucky's thigh, which was pressing into Tony's own. Bucky had one pillowy arm around the much smaller man's waist, and Tony was really enjoying feeling dwarfed like that. Said smaller man had his arm conspicuously over his lap to hide his half-hard cock and his face was red with embarrassment and arousal. He was pleased to note that Bucky's pupils were blown now, visible even in the dim light, and he was blushing hard and clearly struggling to sit still. Tony restrained himself from looking at Bucky's lap, knowing that there's nothing to see there anyway, and that Bucky's stomach would undoubtedly be covering most of his thighs anyway. Of course, that's most of why he wanted to look. </p><p>As they wound down from their previous topic, Tony took the plunge. He hopped off his chair and turned to face Bucky fully, now the same height. Tony leaned in, balancing against Bucky's lap. He wrapped an arm around Bucky's middle and Bucky leaned forward, putting a hand on the side of Tony's face affectionately. He tilted his head to be just at the right angle and pressed their lips together. Tony was well-experienced in this but was happy to find that Bucky was an equally excellent kisser. Pulse racing, Tony opened his mouth and allowed Bucky's tongue in to explore. They started to get more handsy, Tony grabbing Bucky's fat and holding in moans as Bucky ran his hands up and down the smaller man's arms and chest and- </p><p>"Hey! Cut it the hell out or leave," came the sharp bark of the exasperated bartender.</p><p>He asked Bucky in what he hoped was a sultry tone if he wanted to get out of here, and the larger man nervously smiled and agreed. Tony had come up with a plan on the way to the club. He was going to call a cab, go to the deeply mediocre motel he knew of a few miles away, and enjoy a night of mindless sex. After that though, he was sure it would be amazing. He was hesitating now, though, wondering if he should pick somewhere nicer, make a better impression. It's not like he couldn't afford it, but what message would it send?</p><p>Thankfully, Bucky solved that issue for him when he hesitantly asked if he wanted to go to Bucky's apartment, conveniently located only a block away, no taxi required. Tony eagerly agreed, getting up and paying for both of their drinks. </p><p>"Lead the way, Buck-a-roo."</p><p>Bucky snorted at the nickname and they both left, stepping out into the brisk air.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In practically no time at all, they were standing outside of Bucky's apartment building, and Bucky was starting to look a little panicked. Alarmed and wondering if he fucked up somewhere, Tony nudged Bucky's arm. </p><p>"Hey, you okay? Totally don't have to do this. I mean, I want to and we are, you know, here, but still totally no pressure. Woo enthusiastic consent!" Tony cut off his awkward ramble off there and just nervously smiled up at Bucky. </p><p>"What? Yeah, no, I mean. For sure. I just. Don't usually do this, I was actually just trying to get drunk tonight, I should tell you something?" His voice squeaked at the end in a questioning tone. </p><p>Tony's face remained impassive while he sighed inside, genuinely disappointed because he was totally going to need to ditch this super hot guy after this, god damn it. </p><p>Bucky stood up straight and made his face impenetrably calm, deciding to just say it and if he wasn't interested, it was Tony's problem. It's fine. He physically distanced himself from the smaller man. </p><p>"Listen, so I-" Bucky started before being suddenly interrupted. </p><p>Tony had a moment of realization and tapped the trans flag on Bucky's collar with his finger.</p><p>"If it's this, then we're all good." Tony grinned and walked back towards Bucky, leaning into his side. Bucky automatically raised an arm and put it around Tony's shoulders. Tony patted his back.</p><p> "You got me worried for a second there, usually when people say they need to tell me something before sex they have an STD,  or they're already in a monogamous relationship or whatever other awful thing. I mean, you don't though, right? Have an STD?" </p><p>Wide eyed, Bucky shook his head. </p><p>"No, tested last week. All clean. I'm uh, on birth control, too." </p><p>Tony bounced up and down on his toes, excited to not have to worry about pregnancy or anything. He never blamed Pepper for not wanting to go on the pill, of course, but the possibility of a baby would always scare him shitless. 

</p><p>"Cool, cool. Same here. The first part, I mean."</p><p>Straightening up, Tony gave Bucky a cheesy wink and held the door to the building open, gesturing for him to enter. Bucky was still reeling from both that interesting influx of information and the lack of rejection from his two least conventionally attractive traits, his size and his genitals. Huh. He entered and lead Tony to the elevator. </p><p>Tony, unaware of any inner turmoil Bucky may have had, was ecstatic to see that, with that over with, Bucky was suddenly acting much more confident. Bucky, after checking there was no one around given the late hour, started caressing Tony's upper body, even giving his hair an experimental tug. He smirked when Tony's hand flew to his mouth just a second too late to cover up a moan. </p><p>The elevator door opened with a cheery ding, and they stepped inside. Halfway to Bucky's 8th-floor apartment, Tony got an idea. A thing he'd always wanted to try out. He hit the stop elevator button and the gears ground to a halt, startling Bucky who raised a confused eyebrow at him. Tony grinned. </p><p>"Don't worry, this is gonna be awesome." </p><p>Tony pushed Bucky up against the wall (Bucky allowing himself to be 'pushed') and hooked an arm around his neck to tug him down to Tony's level. He forcefully pressed their lips together, mouths slipping and sliding. Tony released his grip on the tall man and grabbed onto his broad love handles for balance and because he wanted to, going on his tip-toes to suck a hickey just below his collar. Satisfied that he had marked him for the night and seeing that Bucky was staring at him hungrily, Tony kissed the spot, then took a deep breath and smirked up at him. 

Tony dropped to his knees, only momentarily regretting doing so when his joints hit the unforgiving metal floor. He smirked up at Bucky, glad he was so much taller than Tony. This might be physically awkward otherwise. </p><p>He reached up and gripped the shirt fabric on either side, fully intending to rip the shirt open, when Bucky indignantly smacked his hands away and started unbuttoning it, button by button. Tony was in the middle of readying his doe eyes face because of how careful Bucky was being with this when it opened and he shucked the fabric onto the floor. </p><p>Tony gaped and sat back on his heels, taking in the sight of Bucky's upper body which was, as predicted, perfect.  He took in every detail like the scientist that he was. He openly admired Bucky's heavy breasts with wide areolas that Tony made a mental note to get his mouth on later, once his head was back at chest level. 

Just below was his massive midsection. Now that it wasn't being constrained by the shirt, he could see each individual roll, freckle, dimple of cellulite, and deep, silvery stretch marks that he wanted to lick. Tony ran a finger down Bucky's fuzzy happy trail. He decided his favorite part, though, was obviously how soft and malleable he was. You could tell just by how the fat subtly quivered whenever he breathed. Perfect. And then he, of course, got distracted by Bucky's arms. Squishy upper arms the size of Tony's thighs, with pretty stretchmarks all along. He adored how broad Bucky's forearms and hands were. </p><p>But he was wasting time, there's only so long they could stay in the elevator. Tony could admire him more later, and he hoped he'd have the opportunity to do so. He scooted back towards Bucky, making eye contact to make sure this was still fine. Tony grinned when Bucky nodded his consent. Bucky put an arm under his belly, lifting it off of his pussy and upper thighs. Tony quickly and eagerly unbuckled Bucky's jeans, shoving them towards his ankles along with his briefs. He poked Bucky's squishy mound and fist-pumped inside when Bucky let out a huffy laugh. </p><p>"Are you going to do something? This is kind of an awkward position and we can't exactly stay here forever." Bucky asked, admittedly loving being able to feel the man kneeling at his feet and groping at his thigh rolls but not being able to see him over his ample middle. He did want to get to the main event, though. </p><p>Humming an affirmation, Tony raised an arm over his head to help hold up Bucky's girth and keep himself from suffocating. (Not that he wouldn't be into that some other time.) He used his other hands to gently push on a thick thigh, getting Bucky to spread his legs more. Tony put his face into Buckys folds, which were soaked now, his fluids starting to run down his thighs. Tony smirked and darted his tongue out, licking a stripe from his hole to his clit. Bucky inhaled sharply and leaned against the wall behind him. Tony started swirling circles around Bucky's swollen clit, alternating with flicking his tongue at the base and taking it in his mouth (he loved the way it fit just right on his tongue) and gently sucking. Soon he found the pattern that made Bucky's knees go weak and he started letting out breathy little moans, cursing and begging all at once. </p><p>Tony was rock hard in his pants now, his cock straining uncomfortably against the fabric. He spread his legs and was grateful for his inability to come untouched, because he had every intention of making tonight last for a while longer. </p><p>Bucky, limbs twitching, let go of his belly allowing more weight to rest on Tony's arm and head. He put one hand on the railing and reached the other down to thread his fingers through Tony's chocolate brown curls, tugging as Bucky got closer and closer. Tony gutturally moaned at how good it felt, marveling at how eating someone out in an elevator was making him more turned on than he ever remembered being. </p><p>Bucky started breathing harder and shaking and suddenly he went completely stiff and moaned through one of the longest orgasms of his life. When Tony pulled away, his lips and chin shiny with Bucky's slick, Bucky offered him a hand up, still dazed but giddy, letting his belly fall back against his thighs with the slap of skin on skin. They stood there for a few minutes as Bucky recovered, eventually regaining the energy to clumsily put his underwear back on. Eyeing Tony, and Tony's extremely obvious bulge, Bucky made a vague gesture at him. </p><p>"Should I...?"</p><p>Tony nodded rapidly, out of his mind with arousal. He shoved his own pants down as Bucky delicately lowered himself onto the floor. He sat instead of kneeling, which worked just fine given their height difference. Tony's cock, free of its confines, smacked up against his stomach, readily leaking. Bucky noted that he wasn't overly small or large, but had a perfectly average sized dick. Just as he liked it.</p><p>"Just so you know, I haven't done this in a while," Bucky warned Tony reluctantly. </p><p>Tony made an exasperated breathy sound, and Bucky took that as his cue. He licked a stripe up Tony's cock, reveling in being the one to cause the sounds Tony was making. Encouraged, he suddenly went all the way in and Tony was surrounded by warm, wet heat. He tried not to move his hips as he shuddered. Bucky bobbed his head up and down Tony's shaft, swirling his tongue around the head, trying out different suctions to see which caused the best reaction, as Tony had done. Once he decided he found the best way, he reached a hand up to start playing with Tony's balls, making Tony throw his head back, nearly hitting it on the wall. </p><p>A few minutes later, Tony tapped Bucky's head, stuttering out a request to stop. Bucky immediately sat back and looked up at him questioningly. </p><p>"Do you want this to be it, or do you want to go to your apartment and keep going after? Up to you but if it's the latter, we should stop." Tony explained breathlessly. </p><p>Bucky squirmed on his awkward position on the floor, already turned on again. He scooted backward as his answer. Tony cheered inside as he redressed, gasping as the fabric rubbed against him in the best and worst way. </p><p>Bucky rolled into a kneel and used the railing to heave himself to his feet. </p><p>Once they both were just about presentable, Tony hit the button to start the elevator back up, to continue the best night he'd had in a long time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony was practically bouncing on his toes as Bucky rooted through his pockets to find the keys to his apartment. He wasn't totally sure what was about to happen. Normally, pre-Pepper, he would take control, top, and be out of there in an hour flat. Half the time he wouldn't even kiss them. Tony knew he was going to agree to whatever Bucky wanted, feeling the need to make him happy and feel good. This was, to say the least, unusual. </p><p>Tony's attention was brought back to the present by the slamming of a door into a wall. Bucky looked at him sheepishly. </p><p>"It's a new apartment, I'm not used to everything yet. Guess I just... used too much force." He explained. </p><p>Tony followed Bucky into the apartment. It was a studio, pretty big for a New York borough. The centerpiece, the part Tony was most interested in, was the queen-sized bed with slightly rumpled bedding. He also had an appreciation for the two bookshelves that clearly Bucky had worked hard to make room for, one full of World War Two memorabilia and the other full of comic books and other superhero merchandise. Tony smirked to himself upon seeing the multiple prominently displayed Iron Man figures. Adorable.</p><p>Meanwhile, Bucky was padding around the room as fast as his heavy frame would allow, cleaning up a little. He hadn't realized it was this messy and honestly, why had he thought his superhero shelf was suitable for company in the first place? Fuck. </p><p>Tony quickly shed himself of every bit of clothing besides his socks. He sauntered up to the anxious man and ran his hands up and down a suprised Bucky's arms until the tension seemed to drain out of him. Tony slipped his hand into Bucky's and squeezed, leading him over to the bed. They both sat down and Tony had a vital question. </p><p>"Sooo do you usually top or bottom?"</p><p>"I'm pretty versatile, I'm happy to do whatever." </p><p>Tony grinned. He asked if Bucky had a strap somewhere, and to his surprise, Bucky smirked, reached over and tapped a section of the wall, which slid out to reveal a shelf full of toys. Tony raised an eyebrow at the fairly impressive tech, but Bucky just smiled at him and pulled out a purple ribbed dildo with a flared base and the elastic harness already attatched. Tony estimated it was around 7 inches of legnth, nice and thick, and oh yeah, this was going to be fantastic. He hadn't taken it up the ass in years. </p><p>"This okay?" Bucky asked. "I have bigger and smaller, too."</p><p>Tony shook his head and Bucky beamed at him. He lay on his back to reach under his belly, unbuttoned his jeans, and sat back up to hastily throw all his clothes in a pile, just missing the hamper. Shrugging it off, he grabbed a mostly-full bottle of lube and hooked the elastic bands of the harness around his legs, standing to pull it all the way up. He clumsily stumbled once, making him blush in embarrassment as Tony just admired how it made every inch of his body shake, reminding him of a waterbed. </p><p>Clambering back onto the bed, he admired a very naked Tony who was laying on his back, propped up on his elbows with his legs spread wide, basking in the glow of Bucky's attention. Inching closer, Bucky ran his hands along Tony's neck, making the apparently ticklish man giggle. He moved down to Tony's defined chest, running his fingers through the coarse hair there and tweaking a nipple on the way down. Tony yelped in what he would forever deny was a very high pitched voice. Bucky traced the line of his abs to where it rounded out at the bottom of his torso into an adorable little tummy.<br/>
Now at his thighs, Bucky mapped out the shape of the muscle, and gave Tony's cock a few pumps with his hand, feeling it strain against him. He figured it was time to stop teasing. </p><p>Bucky sat back and asked the incredibly awkward question. </p><p>"Are you, you know." He made a motion with his hands of water coming out a hole as his face flushed red. </p><p>An amused Tony responded with a "Yep. Squeaky clean."</p><p>Reassured, Bucky gracelessly changed position, sinking into the bed with every move and shaking the reinforced bedframe. Finally kneeling, belly covering most of his dick, he made a circular motion in the air with his finger. </p><p>"Flip over."</p><p>"Yessir!" Tony replied flippantly, easily rolling onto his hands and knees. He arched his back for the best view and wiggled his hips at Bucky in invitation. </p><p>Bucky snickered as he sat back on his heels and lubed up his index finger, slowly inserting it into Tony's quivering hole, sliding it in and out until it was easy, then adding a second one. He heard Tony hiss and paused until Tony said to continue. Comparing the width of his thick fingers to the strap-on, he decided to add a third finger for Tony's comfort, ignoring the lube that definitely just splashed on his poor bedsheets, easing it in as Tony started making the same delicious little moans and gasps as earlier. Bucky could feel his clit rubbing against the base of the dildo and let out a shuddery sigh. Still scissoring his fingers inside of Tony to stretch him, Bucky started cooing at him. </p><p>"Aww, Tony, your pretty hole was made for my dick. It's practically sucking my fingers in. You just want to get fucked hard, huh?" </p><p>Tony's hard cock twitched and leaked more pre-cum onto the bed. He whimpered loudly into his hands. </p><p>Bucky relaxed his fingers and slid them out with a wet sound. </p><p>Bucky straightened up and tugged Tony's hips up to a higher angle. After a moment of thought, Bucky lifted up his belly and dropped the bulk of it on Tony's lower back so he could have access. Tony trembled in pleasure under him and fisted the sheets to keep from reaching to stroke himself. He'd never been so turned on before. </p><p>Bucky squirted lube onto the dildo, stroking it to get it slick. </p><p>"C-Come ON, Bucky please..." Tony begged wantonly, jerking his hips backward. </p><p>Bucky aligned the dick with Tony's fluttering hole, slowly pressing in until he had bottomed out. He started to slowly thrust into him, shifting to find the right angle until Tony let out a strangled yell. Encouraged, Bucky went harder at the same spot, hitting Tony's prostate every time Bucky rocked into him. Bucky gripped the rippling muscle of Tony's ass with one hand, digging his nails in as the firm silicone rubbed up against his clit. He gripped Tony's hair with his other hand and tugged hard whenever Bucky moved backward. Soon he was being nearly as noisy as Tony. Despite his hips starting to stutter as his thighs started to burn or whenever he got an especially good thrust in, once Tony started moving too they found a good rhythm, moving in unison. 

</p><p>Bucky took a moment to mentally pity his neighbors before Tony let out a shaky breath and finally reached and stroked his cock one, two, three times. His back arched and he shuddered through his long-awaited orgasm. Every nerve in his body was on fire and he could see stars behind his closed eyelids. A moment later, Bucky started breathing heavily and he jerked his hips one final time as he came again with a shout. </p><p>Before Tony could fall over, Bucky grabbed him around the waist and easily pulled the lithe man up until Tony's body was flush against Bucky's heaving belly. Tony, despite his exhaustion, squeaked in surprise. Keeping him there with one fleshy, strong arm, Bucky lightly pressed Tony's head forward and to the side. Bucky bit down on the meaty part of Tony's shoulder, then sucked a hickey into it. He licked over the mark and kissed it before turning Tony around and gently laying him on the pillow.</p><p>"Now we're even from when you did it to be earlier," Bucky explained.</p><p>Tony splayed on the bed, Bucky let himself fall backward. He just lay there until he got his breath back and the ache in his thighs had calmed down. Seeing an exhausted Tony laying there panting and staring dreamily up at the ceiling, he rocked himself off the bed, letting out a grunt as he stood. Bucky stumbled to the bathroom on shaky legs, sitting heavily down onto the shower bench. He took off the soaked harness and dildo and reached across his very small bathroom to toss it into the sink. He took a moment to rest and be alone after such an intense experience before grabbing a washcloth, dampening it, and lumbering back out to the bedroom. </p><p>Tony, exhausted but happy, looked up when he heard heavy footsteps. Bucky handed him a damp cloth and a full towel for him to clean off with, and Bucky went back to the bathroom, presumably to do the same. </p><p>When Bucky returned soon after, he was surprised to find Tony tugging on his clothes to leave. He tried to tamp down on his disappointment, it was clearly just a one night stand. Tony turned to look at him and made a confused expression at the hurt look in Bucky's eyes. </p><p>"Something wrong? I was just gonna head out, this was crazy fun but I don't wanna intrude or anything, I'm sure you have other things to do..." Tony awkwardly stated, wanting nothing more than to sleep in that bed for a few hours, but not wanting to outstay his welcome. </p><p>"Well, not. Not really, no. You're welcome to stay, and I hoped you would?" Bucky gestured helplessly. "I could, like... in the morning. Breakfast? And coffee?" </p><p>Yep, that settled it, Tony was remaining right there. Flashing Bucky a toothy and relieved smile, he stripped off what clothes he had already put back on. Bucky put his briefs back on and shuffled into bed and under the covers, patting the spot beside him. </p><p>"Spoon me?" Bucky asked hopefully. </p><p>Tony hummed and slotted himself behind Bucky, putting his arm under Bucky's head and putting his own head on the pillow beside him. Too short to tangle their legs together, Tony wraps his calves around Bucky's plush thigh. He put his other arm over Bucky's waist, rubbing circles into his wide belly as they both quickly drifted off into sleep. </p><p>***</p><p>Bucky suddenly awoke the next morning to sunlight stabbing him in the eyes. He had only gotten a bit tipsy last night, but apparently it was enough for a headache. He winced and went to throw an arm over his face to block the evil rays, but found he was holding Tony's hand. Bucky's eyes widened as he remembered everything that had happened and slowly untangled their limbs, hoping to not wake Tony up. He braced against his headboard to haul his heavy body upright. Unfortunately, the first step he made a sharp creaking sound and he froze. Tony mumbled something in his slumber, something along the lines of 'nooooo gotta sleep'. Bucky sighed in relief and, after putting on new clothes,  padded into the kitchen to start up the food he'd promised last night. Hopefully, this would butter Tony up enough to consider Bucky's request. </p><p>He flipped the switch on the coffee maker and turned on the fan to block the noise of cooking, and set about making pancakes and eggs. Everyone likes pancakes and eggs, right? </p><p>*** </p><p>Tony, on the other hand, slowly woke up to the smell of his lord and savior, coffee and greasy food. He hadn't had any alcohol but he still had the urge to have a hangover breakfast. He rolled smoothly out of bed, wincing at the drool stain. Hearing Bucky around the corner, he quickly flipped the pillow over. </p><p>He tugged his jeans on and trekked into the kitchen area, following the smell of precious, precious caffeine. Tony saw the full, piping hot coffee pot, grabbed a mug, and poured himself a cup, downing it black. He then realized Bucky was sitting on a chair in front of the stove, occasionally flipping a still-warm pancake. Bucky leaned back, amused and relaxed. He spread his thighs to let his belly fall comfortably between them. </p><p>Tony winked at him, gesturing with his second cup of coffee. </p><p>"You, my friend, are the absolute fucking best." </p><p>Bucky blushed pink from the heat of the stove and Tony's very presence. Now that he was awake, Bucky put a hand on the counter and pushed himself up. He expertly stacked all the pancakes onto a serving plate, careful not to let the part of his protruding stomach that he couldn't see hit the stove. Making that mistake once was more than enough, thanks. </p><p>He walked a few paces to the table where Tony was sitting and nursing his third (and final, Bucky hoped) coffee. There were already scrambled and fried eggs laid out, with two kinds of juice, plus the huge stack of pancakes. Tony's eyes were wide. </p><p>"Holy- I mean. This is awesome, but I hope you didn't go into all this effort just for me." </p><p>The smell of freshly cooked eggs did make Tony realize how ravenous he was though, he hadn't eaten since the previous afternoon and that wasn't much. </p><p>"No, its... I mean. I did, but I wanted to. I wasn't sure what you like so I... please just. Help yourself." He gestured to the pile of food and set down a plate in front of Tony who promptly dug in. Bucky pulled up a chair, grabbed a plate, and did the same. </p><p>***</p><p>Once they had both eaten their fill and were both leaning back, satisfied, Bucky decided to ask. </p><p>"So... I had a really great time last night, getting to know you and then coming back here... I was wondering if I could have your number and maybe we could do it again sometime? Like. Like as a date."<br/>
Bucky squirmed under Tony's shocked gaze. </p><p>Tony was indeed shocked. He wanted to, so badly, of course he did. What Tony had found out about Bucky when they were chatting at the bar just made him desperate to know everything about him, discover what makes him laugh and cry, what makes him tick, what his life's like. He didn't want to ruin him. Tony's longest relationship had been with Pepper, and the whole country knows how that turned out. He wasn't sure if Bucky could handle everything that Tony brings to the table. But he really wanted to try. And the sex was really, really good. </p><p>"Yeah, okay. I'd like that." </p><p>Bucky handed over his cell, open to the contacts app. Tony plugged in his personal number that very few people had. </p><p>"This is for my personal phone, but it still has to go through my... assistant." He meant JARVIS, not Pepper. That's the last thing he needed. "Just in case I'm in a meeting and can't answer right away. Just... ask for Tony Stark." He winced and avoided eye contact with Bucky. </p><p>Bucky blinked in shock as all the pieces came together, and found that after a moment, he wasn't too surprised. And it didn't change anything for him. He smiled at Tony. </p><p>"Will do. I can't wait."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>